1. Field of the Invention
Devices, systems, and methods consistent with the invention relate to welding, and more specifically to devices, systems and methods for replacing energy in a welding waveform during welding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods of welding are utilized to increase the speed of welding operations. Many of these methods incorporate pulse type welding waveforms which can weld at higher speeds. Further, these pulse type welding waveforms can utilize or implement short circuit clearing routines which are utilized to clear short circuits as they occur during welding. For example, these routines can be used in welding pulse welding applications—where the primary droplet transfer mechanism is across the arc and short circuits occasionally occur—and can be used in short arc and surface tension transfer (STT) welding applications—where the primary droplet transfer mechanism occurs when the electrode touches the puddle. However, even these types of welding applications increase the speed of welding; further enhancements in weld speed and welding power supply stability can be achieved.